


It was Our World that Shattered

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, It's either Ralph's or Connor's, M/M, Omega Connor, Omega Ralph, Omega Rupert, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omega!Ralph, Omega!Rupert, Omegaverse, Ralph has a boyfriend to protect this time around, Ralph is a little more or less broken, alpha Hank, fuck off everyone Ralph is gay as fuck and Rupert is pan, he's still fucked up no doubt but like in a different way, i will die for these boys, i'm trying not to tag so much so this is all you get, major plot is shuffled a little bit, no one loves my boys, the fic is cut up a bit but never from Kara's side, the squat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Ralph doesn't like visitors, but, thanks to his mate, he's a little more welcoming, but that quickly turns sour.





	It was Our World that Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> edited slightly, i forgot to mention that Ralph can't see well, and fixed some spelling errors :)

The talking is what frightened Ralph the most. He knew that whatever it was, it was just a bit too quiet. His partner couldn't stop him as he jumped through the window, falling hard onto the wet, mushy ground. He was face to face with a small girl, she smelled of Omega, and Ralph tiled his head, looking her over. That's when the shouting voice of someone beside his mate, rang through the air. It terrified Ralph, and he pulled out the switchblade he had, because, just in case.

"Alice?" The female Omega's voice was alarmed, and Ralph held the switchblade idly, not really pointing, no one was an immediate threat.

"Who are you? Why are you at Ralph's?" Ralph's voice lowered, this was his home, and he didn't want anyone trying to come and ruin it. "What do you _want_ from Ralph?"

"We need a place to stay! That's all, but, if you don't want us, we'll leave!" The omega women was anxious, he could hear it, but, so was Ralph, well, until he processed the sentence.

"Oh, for how long?" Ralph could maybe get some extra food, holding them for a little less than a week-

"Just a little bit, a day. We'll be out of your hair, but, Alice is freezing."

"The little one?" Ralph looked over the child, who was shivering, only able to tell from the teeth clattering. In any other circumstance, other Omegas would have gone into a mother like mode, but Ralph wasn't quite all there anymore. "Yes.... you may come in." The child smelled of no plesent thing, and barely anything like the Omegan women who brought her here. Ralph didn't like her. "Follow, follow!"

Ralph skipped over to the front door, and knocked. The door almost immediately opened, a slightly shaken looking Omega poking his head out, letting Ralph slip in first, before abandoning the door. "You need to stop jumping out that window, you're going to break something." The taller Omega fussed, as Ralph chuckled, brushing him off.

The Omega and her child walked in uneasily, but, seeming by the presence of Ralph's mate, they calmed significantly. "Oh, hi, I'm Rupert, and this is Ralph, do you guys....?" Rupert noticed their worse for wear clothes, absolutely soaking.

The women looked up, "I'm Kara, and this is Alice, we, uhh, we've been on the run for a while now. We'll just be passing through. Thank you so much." Kara said, the small child nearly hiding behind her. "She's very shy."

Rupert absolutely brightened up when he got the opportunity to help, "We have some extra clothes upstairs. We wouldn't mind you guys taking them. Would that be okay?" He asked, eagerly. The omega women nodded, and Rupert was already up the stairs, leaving Ralph with them. He idled, like a video game character might, trying to smile over at them, before his eyes dropped to the floor. Rupert was really his rock, and Ralph was scared to do much without him.

"Thank you so much, Ralph, we really appreciate you letting us stay here." Kara tried to small talk, "What is Rupert to you? Friend-"

"He's Ralph's boyfriend." The Omegan male began to chew at his short nails, "Ralph will not let you hurt him, or Ralph." He brought one hand up to vaguely scratch at his scar, "Ralph hopes you aren't planning anything that might upset him, because Ralph can't control his anger when dirty Omegas touch his boyfriend." Kara stopped talking after that.

"Okay, so, I found a few different outfits I think you guys might like."

~~~

Rupert drags Ralph upstairs when the girls settle down, waving goodnight. He sits the small Omega on the makeshift bed, the silence is what makes Ralph speak up, "Do you perhaps like the little one, and her guardian?" He asks, worry sneaking into his voice.

"No more than I love you, Ralph. Really, you don't have to be so on guard, they aren't coming to steal me away." Rupert pours more bird seed into the plate sitting on the windowsill, "Yeah, I love to make others happy, but, I love to make you happiest. Sometimes, those things interfere a bit, but, I'm here for you, Ralph, not just any Omega. You're special." Rupert deposits himself beside the other Omega, who laid his head on Rupert's shoulder. "You're my guy, my boyfriend. Nothing's going to just flip that on it's head." He promised, and that seemed to calm Ralph.

"But...." Ralph's mind worked hard to try and form the sentence, but, it fell apart.

"Take your time." Rupert mumbled, laying back on the bed. He knew 'take your time', could mean hours, as Ralph got his thought all together, but, that's okay.

"But, how come... how come you don't feel like... how come you don't." Ralph struggled, ticking, and twitching, but, Rupert knew generally what he meant.

"How come I don't leave you?" Rupert asked, and Ralph nodded, "Well, you're perfect. You're what's on my boyfriend checklist-" Ralph openly giggled, something he didn't do often, "It's not what you look like, Ralph. You know those little ticks, and quirks you have? They are so uniquely you, and something that makes my heart just skip a beat." Ralph was quiet, and Rupert knew he had Ralph's complete attention, "My heart hurts when I don't see you, and life, even though it's shitty right now, feels like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you. Don't you ever feel like that, Ralph?" He looked over at his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah. When Ralph heard the little one's guardian yelling, he was worried for Ralph, but, also for you. Mostly for you." Ralph's face burned red, "He wants to protect Rupert, but... but Ralph doesn't know if he can. Ralph is just small, and Alpha's are so big. But... But Ralph would try for Rupert."

That melted Rupert's heart, and he gave Ralph a gentle hug. "Thank you, Ralph."

~~~~~

The next morning, the knocking at the door is what terrified Ralph second, after the smell. The smell was hot, and distinctly Omega, but so violently Alpha. It hurt Ralph's head to think about it, worse than the ticking, worse than thinking of the right words to say. "DETROIT POLICE!" That's when it hit Ralph. Alphas were coming for him.

\-----

Connor's tail wagged rapidly as they arrived at the supposed crime scene. Hank handed the Omega a granola bar, meant to keep Connor from talking, so that other Alpha officers wouldn't yell at him. It all worked out, however, as Connor had been somewhat hungry. Hank got the down low, and soon, Connor was lead around to the laundromat, motel, convenience store, parking lot, to investigating.

He eventually found the chain link fence was cut, and followed the scent to the front door, Hank lagging behind a bit. So, he knocked as he heard voices.

\-----

Rupert hid Kara and Alice quickly, before walking to the door, just as the strange Omega broke in, brandishing a gun. Ralph was absolutely radiating a bed energy, and Rupert knew if this hadn't been an Omega, he would have jumped, and maybe stabbed the guy. "Oh, uhh, hello. What's wrong officer?" Rupert asked, completely on edge.

The Omegan cop perked up at the title, "Hah, well, we've gotten reports that a female Omega, and the daughter of her owner, have come though here. Is that correct?" The Omega asked, tucking away the gun in a pocket. Meanwhile, Ralph was having a lot of trouble in the background, his eyes watering from the pure intensity of the Omega Police's scent, meaning he couldn't get a good read on what he couldn't see.

"No," Rupert pulled a complete look of innocence, "I haven't seen a female Omega in days." He shook his head. 

\-----

Connors head was swimming, and he knew he couldn't call Hank in. The scent of unadulterated Omega was so hard to smell through, no wonder Hank has him step out of cases sometimes. "Are you positive?" Connor looked over at the other Omega, "What about you?" Connor was getting bad vibes from the other Omega, and when he didn't respond, he figured, maybe something else might work.

He slipped out his gun, and pointed it to the much calmer Omega. "Hey, did you see a female Omega come through here?" He asked louder, the smaller Omega peeking up, only to wear a look of complete fear. 

"DO NOT HURT RUPERT!" The Omega shrieked, and Connor knew he was treading very dangerous waters.

"That doesn't answer my question." He growled, and the Omega took a step forward, testing him, so Connor cocked the gun, "Did you see a female Omega last night?" The small Omega had taken several steps back, so, Connor left room between Rupert's forehead, and the gun. "He won't be hurt, if you answer truthfully."

The Omega fiddled with his cloak, wasting valuable time, so, Connor pressed the gun to Rupert's skin. "You have 10 seconds."

"YES! YES! Ralph saw a little girl, and an Omega. Please don't hurt Rupert!" Connor felt terrible to have to bring an Omega to tears, he wasn't really going to shoot the gun, but, he had to do his job, or he'd be sent back to OmegaLife.

"Where is-" That's when he hears boxes being pushed over, and he barely gets to see the female Omega escape as Rupert takes his gun, and now he's threatened with a knife to his throat.

"If you don't call the Alphas on Ralph, Ralph promises to not hurt you." Connor didn't know such a small Omega could have such a strong grasp. "But, if nosy Omega calls for Alpha police, Ralph can't be sure his fingers won't... slip."

"No, no, please. I wouldn't have shot Rupert, I swear. I'm just doing my job. My mate is waiting for me, please." Connor pleaded, but, Hank had already stuck his head into the squat, and Connor was so sure this was his end.

"What the fuck..?" Hank didn't even get out his gun as Ralph dropped the knife, eyes wide, raising his hands.

"Omega started it, Ralph just wants to protect Rupert." Ralph whimpered, backing up beside Rupert, who had sat the gun on the ground.

Hank went to reach for his gun, but Connor stopped him, "We found the female Omega."

~~~

Connor was so close, he could taste Kara's imprisonment, and a good job well done sticker on his reports, but, Hank yanks him off the chain link fence. "What the FUCK, Connor! You are not running out there! You'll fucking die!" The worry in Hank's voice alarmed Connor, "There's no chance they'll make it anyways." Connor mildly calculated, and that's true, they had about a 20% chance of success. Their luck had to be running out, anyways.

"Fine." He whimpered, fidgeting with the fence as he watched Kara run across the highway, nearly getting hit by every car. Connor was sure she wouldn't make it. Well, he had been sure.

She jumped over the last obstacle, and disappear into the forest with the girl. Connor had failed. He could feel tears come to his eyes, and he banged his head against the chain link fence, "Damn it!" He sobbed. A comforting hand pressed to his back, gently patting his shoulder blade.

"It's okay, I'd much rather have you here, than dead on the road anyways." Hank half joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Another pairing I'm sure no one wanted, but, yeah. Sorry for the major changes from the game, but, there is no way it'd go down the same.


End file.
